Drink a little slower
by MillaMayhem
Summary: In annoyance at Ali's comment about her staring at Jenna, Emily decides to head inside for a drink. Who else should she see but the girl who had caught her gaze?


"Aria!" Emily yelled over the music of the Halloween party.

Aria turned to her with a smile.

"I'm just going to get a drink." Emily said as she pointed to the house.

Aria nodded and returned to talking to Hanna and Alison.

Emily moved her way through the crowd. She needed a drink after the comment that Ali had thrown her way about Jenna. She hated how Alison would do that, almost expose her, she did it a lot. As much as Emily had some form of romantic feelings for Alison she knew what Ali was like and so they tended to turn on and off or move from high to low. As she made her way inside the house which was even fuller with people than the outside she headed to the kitchen where a boy offered her a drink. She knew it was stupid to not only accept a drink that she hadn't mixed herself but also to skull it within a matter of seconds before getting another.

"You should slow down Pocahontas." Said a soft voice behind her.

Emily turned to see the Snow White featured beauty who had dressed as Lady Gaga that she had been caught gazing at earlier. Emily couldn't think of how to reply and only smiled.

"What are you drinking?" Jenna asked with a curious smile.

It occurred to Emily that she wasn't exactly sure and so she offered her drink to the white wigged girl. Jenna shook her head.

"Whatever it is, I can make you something better." She smiled as she took the drink from Emily's hand.

As she did so, Jenna's hand brushed Emily's. Emily tried hard not to jump. Jenna looked amazing dressed as Lady Gaga, much better than Alison, and her legs were mesmerising. Emily silently stared at Jenna's tanned and toned legs as Jenna mixed her a drink.

"Try this." Jenna smiled as she swiftly turned around so that Emily and she were only centimetres away.

Emily took the drink and downed it quickly. It burned her throat and had a sweet tang of oranges, but it was good. Jenna gave her a worried look and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Emily assured.

Quite honestly she felt a lot better.

"Would you like to dance?" Jenna asked with a smile as she stepped closer to Emily and traced a finger down her chest.

Emily gulped. Was Jenna flirting with her? Or just being friendly?

Emily shook it off and nodded. Jenna smiled at her, seemingly pleased.

"Follow me, and drink a little slower next time." Jenna laughed as she took Emily's hand and led her into the lounge so that they could dance.

Emily had no idea what to do and so at first she just stood and watched as Jenna's slender body moved and swayed to the music with a very sexy air about her. After a while, Jenna took Emily's hand and encouraged her to dance. Emily danced with Jenna rather clumsily as the alcohol began to affect her.

"You're not so bad." Jenna smiled as she leant her back against Emily's chest and wrapped the brunette's arms around her.

Emily was surprised at the warmth of Jenna's body and how close Jenna was to her and so felt rather nervous.

"Emily?" Jenna asked as she leant her head back into the girls neck so that her breath came hot against it.

"Yeah?" Emily gulped as Jenna pressed herself further into her.

"I saw you watching me earlier." Jenna breathed.

Emily stood stunned in shock. Jenna laughed.

"It's okay. I was watching you too." Jenna smiled.

Emily was both shocked and pleased at the statement.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Jenna asked as she turned in Emily's arms.

Emily nodded, her mind hazy, and soon found herself being led upstairs with only a glimpse of Alison's stern face coming into the lounge to threaten denying Jenna. Emily blocked Alison from her mind and concentrated on her steps as Jenna opened one of the empty bedroom doors.

Jenna didn't bother to stop the door from being opened; instead she pushed Emily towards the bed before lowering the Indian dressed girl down and kissing her softly.

"Nobody else knows." Emily breathed, referring to her lesbianism.

"I know." Jenna responded as she gave Emily another eager kiss.

Emily couldn't concentrate on what was happening. She was a light weight drinker and sculling those few drinks had left her mind hazy and open to suggestion. For all she knew, this was just some crazy drunken pass-out dream.


End file.
